primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The ARC Minister/Messages from the Minister
Every wonder how I; the Minister responded to all of the Anomaly Research Centre's operations and adventures, well only James Lester knows. Subject: You authorised a second Permian Expedition!? 9.33am 12 November 2006, James Lester, Anomaly Research Centre I have recently been informed, by your assistant Oliver Leek, that you have authorised a second expedition to the Permian period via the Forest of Dean Anomaly in order to avert potential timeline changes. I must express my concerns against a repeat of such actions, considering the last expedition you authorised nearly lost a civilian and a Special Forces Captain in a prehistoric world 250 milion years ago and the unlikelyhood that "futuristic bats" could "change things in ways we can not even concieve". Whilst I did put you in charge of coordinating a response to these Anomalies and subsequent creature incursions, I expect such major decisions to be cleared by myself before being put into action. The Minister, Home Office Subject:'' Public Relations Manager, Use the Special Forces'' 1.04am 13 November 2006, James Lester, Anomaly Research Centre Oliver Leek has informed me that you intend to hire a Public Relations Manager as suggested by myself. I'm glad you've come round to my way of thinking. Not only can a PR Manager be a shielding face between the ARC and the media, they can also help cover up such events like an explosion at a Golf resort, a lifesavers bloody remains appearing in a reservoir and fair-dodging creepy crawlies in the Underground. I will send you the detail of the new manager and can have them ready for work 10am tomorrow morning. Please make sure all your staff members are there and are welcoming (especially that Professor). In your last email, with the Second Permian Expedition report, you indicated that you did not want to replace Captain Tom Ryan. Whilst I respect your decision, it is unacceptable to send the civilian team to deal with the Raptors in the Castle Cross Shopping Mall by themselves and put armed backup on standby. The Special Forces need to be on the front line, not only to protect the public but also protect your team of "rank amateurs". The two deaths of the Mall security guards could have been prevented if the Special Forces were there first. The Minister, Home Office ''Subject: Anomaly Detection Device, Jennifer Lewis, Special Forces!'' 5.10pm 14 November 2006, James Lester, Anomaly Research Centre, Your assistant, Oliver Leek has informed me, that the civilian field team has discovered a way of detecting the Anomalies. It was indicated that one of your technicians Connor Temple needed a grant of £450,000 in order to develop such a device. I will give the Anomaly Research Centre £1,000,000 in funds for the creation of a Anomaly Detection Device, the sooner your scientists find out how to stop the Anomalies the better. Perhaps they could make some sort of Anomaly Blocking Mechanism? I have been in contact with Jenny Lewis since her arrival at the Anomaly Research Centre yesterday morning. While she feels welcomed in general, she has been sensing hostilities between herself and the civilian team. In particular Professor Cutter has made her feel uncomfortable and Mr Hart refuses to talk to her. Please make sure that they include Jenny in the team and treat her with respect. On another note, Jenny stated that she was unprepared for the Inner City Block Anomaly incursion, because you did not debrief her properly eg; not telling her what to wear, the exact nature of the line of work. Please debrief her properly before the next Anomaly alert. I noticed in your last report about the Inner City Block Anomaly incursion that the Special Forces were accidentally sent to the wrong building and were unable to help the civilian team with the "Fog-Worm" incursion. This sort of mistake is inexcusable, again the death of three people (Fireman Armstrong, Janitor Jim and Salesman Terry) could have been avoided had the Special Forces been there to help. I need you to resubmit your report on the incursion as you have not stated how you covered up the deaths of those people. The Minister, Home Office Subject: Blue Sky Park Smilodon incursion 5.05pm 7 December 2006, James Lester, Anomaly Research Centre In regards to the Blue Sky Park Smilodon incursion, it was indicated on the report I received that the Special Forces were again, put on standby as the civilian team dealt with the big cat. As you were absents on the 5-6 December because you were at the conference I sent you to, I will forgive this but you need to inform your team that the Special Forces are essential in prevention of injuries and deaths. Also the deaths of Peter Campbell and Valerie Irwin could have been covered up better that "A nasty roller-coaster accident". In other topics, Oliver Leek indicated that while he was in charge of the Anomaly operation, while you were gone, he travelled to the incursion site to recieve updates on the response and he imediately destroyed the Smilodon corpse instead of studying it. I would like you to be more proactive like Leek eg; go to more incursion sites to monitor the civilian team and dispose of deceased creatures imediately instead letting your Scientists autops and study them, potentially risking them to prehistoric diseases. The Minister, Home Office To be continued... Category:Blog posts